Dragonball AS
by Ali11
Summary: Please read!!! I know I am not good at doing a summary, but this is a good story! Honest! It is like DBZ, but with my made up characters.


Dragonball AS Part 1 A  
  
Planet Vegita saga  
  
Prologue  
  
The characters in this are: Bandy, Lilaca, Shielaka, Zonai and Android 1335.  
  
It was a nice evening and Bandy had nearly finished creating the most amazing invention with her Mother Hananiza. It was a time Machine. (Bandy was an unusual girl. she was only 4 and she was an absolute genius!) As soon as it was ready, her Mother said not to touch it since it was made for her, and she didn't know Bandy's capabilities, and thought she might break it. But of course Bandy jumped right in and being the genius that she was, she worked out how to operate it quick as a flash! Then she came to an enormous Planet. It was at least 5 times as big as Earth. It would do though; it had beautiful ripe fruits to eat and lots of clear streams to drink from. That is where the story begins.  
  
  
  
Episode1: Saiyan vs. Saiyan  
  
A strange girl, named Lilaca, was walking around some delicious looking apple trees feeling peckish. Then she saw something lurking in the distance on the very edge of a deep dark forest. It looked so much like a blob and a blur and it was extremely hard to make out, but she could sense a tiny power level smaller than hers, and her own was only 234. Then she realised this power level was lethal even though it was smaller than hers, as she could control her own. She was scared as the figure approached her. She quickly hid behind a tree wondering what to do, knowing that this strange person would soon spot her.  
  
The strange person herself, named Bandy, heard a rustle in the tree behind her feeling scared also, though she was not as scared as Lilaca as she was a brave kind of person. She managed to find the courage to shout, " Who's there!" in a shaken voice.  
  
Lilaca remained perfectly still and quiet. She caught a glimpse of a rock nearby that, if she got the chance, she could run to, and hide behind. But at the moment she must remain quite still.  
  
Bandy thought that it must have been a bird so she got back to eating apples. As she turned her back she heard some summer's lush grass swaying, the long swaying type, she didn't want to turn around but she had to look. Dreading what she would see, she swivelled round, hoping for the best. But, to her surprise nothing was there. Though she was sure there had been movement behind her.  
  
Lilaca was perched behind the tallest pieces of grass she could find wondering what to do. She realised that Bandy knew there was something behind her and made a dash for the nearest tree, Just in time! She thought. But she was wrong, Bandy knew exactly where she was but hid that information from her. Lilaca tiptoed this time to the rock.  
  
Bandy was waiting for the right time to fire a Ki blast; she tried when Lilaca was just behind the rock. She out stretched her arm and fired which destroyed the rock to uncover the face of Lilaca, now snow white from fear, her eyes bright blue and her lip shaking.  
  
Lilaca didn't have a clue what to do so in the end she charged. "Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhh!" She screamed. "Kamehameha!!!!!!" She powered up and shot. She realised that she could hardly control herself whilst doing this attack but she had no other choice. "Ah!" Bandy yelled in pain. Lilaca realized a second afterwards that she'd gone too far. How dare a, a, a girl attack a princess like me! Thought an angered Bandy. She stuck back with, "GALLOT GUN!" she screamed with all her might. Lilaca knew that an angry girl was stronger than a normal girl she also knew what was about to happen; it was her turn to cry out in pain. Both of them knew what was next ...A BATTLE! Episode 2: Beat all Bandy  
  
Lilaca powered up, even though she knew she couldn't control her power but she had to do something to stop this unexpected power. "Argh!" cried Lilaca, because Bandy had attacked again this time with a unpleasant kick. Lilaca was bleeding and frightened as nothing could stop Bandy. The winner so far, being bandy, landed on the ground and started fiddling with a watch kind of thing. Great! Thought Lilaca. I can attack! "Kamehameha" She yelled. Bandy jumped out the way "Darn" said Lilaca She fired more Ki blasts, each time Bandy jumped away. Lilaca stopped to catch her breath Bandy was only. whoa what was Bandy doing? Thought Lilaca.  
  
She stared; Bandy's watch thingy turned into a computer and, not an old shabby computer, a brand new decorated one. Lilaca was amazed that a tiny red haired girl with absolutely no manners would be able to have a valuable thing like that. The computer suddenly fired a lazar at Lilaca! She had no idea it was going to do that so she got hurt really badly. She had a huge wound in her belly and was loosing blood quickly. She didn't know what to do. Bandy laughed a cruel, evil laugh, and the sound of a girl in pain. Bandy's computer turned back into a watch and a dragon jumped out "GET LOST BREEZE" yelled Bandy, the dragon walked over near the apple tree and rolled over. Lilaca screamed yet again Bandy had attacked, another kick. Bandy tried again but Lilaca was too quick, Bandy missed. True Lilaca was injured and barely able to defend herself but still, she could just about be a turtle and she could also be a cheetah. "Kamehameha!" Yelled an exhausted Lilaca but it never ended. Lilaca hadn't got enough power to use another Ki blast. The wound in her belly was slowly killing her and zapping away her energy. Lilaca knew her death had come but she wasn't prepared to give up not yet and not to a tiny redhead girl who wore nice clothes and a orange bandanna. Bandy might have been a genius but she didn't know what was coming. Lilaca put nearly all her energy into a powerful Ki blast, which hit Bandy head on. She screamed twice, and at least as much energy was zapped away from her as from Lilaca. But she soon repaired herself and made a huge, "Kamehameha!!!" Bandy yelled! It banged right into Lilaca and she had only a few seconds of life left she knew it! Bandy powered up again ready to fire a Mega power Ki blast. "No Stop!!!!!" yelled Lilaca " I surrender!!!!" "Too late!" yelled Bandy back. " Please no!" pleaded Lilaca. " Why shouldn't I?" Bandy said sounding selfish. "I suppose, I could spare you, if I must," She said a bit more kindly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode 3: Chat of the Saiyans  
  
"Why are you so troubled?" asked Breeze having come out from his hiding place in the tree. "I have enormous powers but I cannot control them," Lilaca said glumly, "I do not know what to do," she added. "Maybe we could train together!" Bandy suggested, for once being thoughtful for others." "Good idea, but I might hurt you in my uncontrollable powers!" Lilaca feeling worried. "Well you don't have to brag about it." Bandy said disapprovingly." So who are you "I'm-"Bandy was interrupted "I'm Breeze-I'm a dragon I'm a pure blood Dragon, 'm I'm err well I don't grant wishes." Bandy knocked Breeze flying " Hi I'm Bandy I'm from the future, I'm also a princess" Bandy smiled. It really makes her look unrecognisable thought Lilaca. "Lets talk in the time machine" moaned Breeze "I'm cold" Bandy and Breeze walked towards the time machine. "Wait you can't leave me like this" cried Lilaca "sorry " said Bandy she reached for her watch pressed a button and Lilaca was healed. "Thank you, but I'm loosing too much blood and I'm in trouble!" "No problem, I'll just have to put this helmet on you," Bandy reached for a red shiny helmet and put it on Lilaca's head. "There you go!" She said excitedly. " Aaaaahhhh it's heavy!" Shouted Lilaca. But before she knew it her wound had completely vanished! "That's amazing we don't have those in this time! And what's that watch thing you've got? The one that fired a lazar at me?" Exclaimed Lilaca. "Calm down, calm down," Bandy soothed. "I do not come from this time I come from far, far in the future, I think from at least 6000 years in the future and there this is cheap tat. What is the most amazing thing we've invented is the time machine which is able to locate the thing your looking for and it can talk to you!" "Wow! In this time we don't even have time machines never mind ones that can do that kinda thing!" Lilaca said feeling excited that she was meeting someone from the future. "I was busy training before, and I stopped to have some of these delicious apples but I would like to get back to it so, would you like to join me?" Bandy asked hoping for a yes. "OK. Thanks for the offer I really need to learn to control my powers and energy." Came the answer. Episode 4: Meet the devil.  
  
There came a bang, hard on the ground in Heaterton on planet earth, the poor old village was dreadfully poor and was often disturbed by loud noises. Bandy and Lilaca stepped out of the time machine while almost the whole village stared at them, two very different creatures Bandy was dressed with a bandana round her head, a rainbow T-shirt and some baggy trousers with boots over the bottom end of them, she looked perfect and there was no sign of dirt anywhere. But Lilaca, on the other hand was in a ragged old tatty T- shirt and trousers too baggy, which had holes in them, and on her feet she was wearing some trainers that were too small. Lilaca noticed how much the people were staring at Bandy as she was so well of and pretty, and longed to look like her. She also realized that one of the reasons must be that Bandy never got hurt or else she would have signs of dirt or tat, She must be really good at controlling her power and she seems really quick! Lilaca thought to herself. "I wish I could look like you, your so healthy and nice looking!" She moaned. "That's easy!" Burst out Bandy. " Why didn't ya say so? I just need to ask the Trimu and snap!" "WOW!!!!!! That things not cheap tat!" Lilaca yelled. "Can ya do it now?" she asked, hoping to god the answer would be yes. "Course!!" Bandy said. "I'll ask the Trimu now!" All of a sudden Lilaca felt a jolt in her heart, and then for about 1 second she was surrounded by flame! Then the flame disappeared and there stood Lilaca in the same clothes as Bandy except that Lilaca had a lightening bolt on her T- shirt and Bandy had a rainbow.  
  
Lilaca spotted a girl about 19 coming toward them. " Hey, who's that?" asked Lilaca. "Well who do you think." Came a familiar voice from behind them, it was Breeze of course. (Who else would have butted in?) " It's Shielu.no Shellaka or.sugar, I've forgotten her name......maybe it's Shuliki....nope. You see us Dragons know everything." He told Lilaca and Bandy. " Well then Brain box I suppose you know the answer to this, what's, 895 x 874?" Bandy the smarty-pants challenged. "Uh just give me a minute to work it out, uh, well, um, I don't know." Breeze admitted. "Given up?" teased Bandy " No!!!!" Breeze shouted stubbornly. "Well a minute's up so here's the answer. 782,230." Bandy said proudly, with her head up high. "Wow how did you do that?" said an impressed Lilaca. "I know how, you memorised it didn't you? You asked the Trimu didn't yo-" But breeze was interrupted by a cheery voice, coming from the 19 year old girl. " Hello, who are you?" She asked. "Why are you dressed so weird? Those colours are bright and strange. And what's that thing your wearing around your head you? Answer me you!" She demanded. " How dare you address me in that manner!" Bandy burst out. In her rage she fired a Ki blast at the girl! "Oh I still can't think of her name," Muttered Breeze in the background. "That's it, Shielaka!" he shouted out aloud. Meanwhile, Bandy, Lilaca and Shielaka were all in a fight, their fist's clenched and teeth gritted. " Kamehameha!" Screamed Bandy. " Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Yelled Shielaka, in pain. "If you wanna see my real power, then come and get me!!!!!" She Shouted. By now the whole village was an audience, huddling in a circle around them. There came a gasps and screams from the people of Heaterton. " Catch!" Shielaka said, coolly as if she knew exactly what she was doing, of course, she had no idea. A distructo disc came pounding towards Lilaca. Instantly, like a rocket she took to the sky, but had only narrowly escaped, as speed wasn't one of her specialties. Bandy had turned to Lilaca to make sure she was OK, when a pain hit her stomach, as Shielaka winded her with a large and powerful punch. Bandy fell to the floor with a huge bang. Tons of gasps and screams came from the crowd around them. "AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHH!!!!!!" Exploded Lilaca screaming at the top of her lungs. "You hurt her! You'll pay!!!" She bellowed. Now Lilaca was getting over powered and was getting out of control. Before Shielaka had time to do anything Lilaca had smacked her hard in the face! Lilaca flew over to Bandy, as fast as she could, who was slowly recovering, and managed to get out of her, " Can get Tri mu me?" " What?" asked a confused Lilaca. Shielaka had recovered and was flying towards Lilaca, but lilaca herself hadn't noticed! " Come on, try to make some sense, Bandy!" She forced. SMACK!!! Shielaka had got Lilaca right in the face and had knocked her out! Bandy was slowly getting up and reaching for the Trimu, trying as fast as she could because Shielaka was powering up for an extremely powerful Kamehameha attack to finish of Lilaca! " Yes!!" She shouted as she grabbed the Trimu and started franticly talking into it. " Options, potion, knock out awakening transfer to Lilaca, planet Vegita, now! Then, after that, I need the stuff for being winded, but the knock out potion first, go!!!"  
  
Good I'm awake, I don't know how but I am, so if I stay still, with my eyes closed I can ambush Shielaka while she's powering up! Lilaca thought.  
  
She waited for the right time. And then when Shielaka was just about to fire she leaped up and gave Shielaka a good, hard punch. Both of Lilaca and Bandy were repaired and much stronger. (When Saiyans get hurt, they get stronger when they have completely recovered.) Episode 5: Saiyans strike back!!!  
  
Bandy and Lilaca swooped direct hit at Shielaka and even Breeze (who won first place in the yearly 'Laziest dragon award' and was proud of it) tried to attack "Kamehameha x20!!!! Aqua bubbles!!! Mystic dragon power!!!" the three yelled their best attacks. Everyone knew what Kamehameha was, but Bandy's aqua bubble attack was quite astonishing Bandy created a bubble and it trapped Shielaka, making her vulnerable. And of course 'Mystic dragon power' was Breeze's only technique. "LILACA AND BREEZE ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Bandy Lilaca and Breeze attacked again. "HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP MMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Screamed Shielaka "Mass explosion" this was proven to be Bandy's finishing attack. The bubble exploded leaving pink foam everywhere. A badly injured Shielaka appeared out of nowhere "I give up," she cried "Next time you should decide to study saiyan inheriting" Said a very, very, proud Bandy. For a while every thing settled down Bandy had healed Shielaka, and was bragging about her house (yes, in 3000 years in the future children have their own houses. No.more like mansions, before they can talk). The gang found themselves at the bottom of a big cliff. Bandy held the others and flew up. Suddenly all 4 of them disappeared into the cliff. Bandy, Lilaca, Shielaka and Breeze arrived inside what looked like a humungous mansion dressed in what looked like the clothes they could only dream about having. This can't be real thought Lilaca, Shielaka was also impressed Bandy and Breeze however seemed to be used to it. A girl was lurking in the shadows "Boo!!!" she screamed Lilaca Bandy and Shielaka jumped out of their skins. Breeze was still not impressed by the 7 year olds antics. "Bandy, what's wrong don't you know its April fools day?" said the girl. Bandy's face blushed "I wasn't scared just surprised Zonai," said Bandy getting a lot calmer. The girl Zonai as Bandy called her seemed pretty nice. She had short spiky black hair, which was twisted up into pigtails, a pink jacket a yellow scarf and a green and yellow helmet. "Hi ya, Bandy!" Zonai greeted. "Bandy, who the heck is that?" Lilaca whispered to Bandy. "She's an old friend from my time." Bandy replied. " Though I do not know how she found me." She added feeling mystified. "How did ya find me? Did you use the people scouter?" Bandy asked. "Yeah, the old peace o junk aint worth anything anyway, so best make the most of it, don't you think?" Zonai answered. "It's gonna break soon anyway. It's was only $5.60!" she added. "How comes you've got your house with you? Object transmission?" Bandy asked. "Yep. I thought I'd bring it, cause it's nice to bring a bit of home wherever you go, isn't ity?" Zonai answered. "Am I missing something here, who is that girl and what's a people scouter, or an object transmission, when they're at home?" Shielaka rudely butted in. " Yeah, what's going on?" Agreed Lilaca. " Oh hi I'm Zonai and I am Bandy's friend, I used the people scouter to get- But Zonai was interrupted by Bandy. "Go a bit slower and be more precise." She said. "Allow me. Well I wasn't expecting Zonai to come and the people locater is pretty much what it says, it locates someone if you type it in on the screen. An object transmission, is also pretty much what it says it is. It makes an object go far distances and through time. Zonai do you either of them with you?" Bandy asked. "No, I left it behind, I think. Wait a minute what's that in my pocket?" Zonai pulled out of her jacket pocket a round thing with a screen which was about the size of 2 watches and it had loads of buttons, all Lilaca could think was how can she work that thing! " Here's the people locater!" Zonai said excitedly. "May I see it?" Lilaca asked. " Sure! You can have it if ya like I'll teach ya how to work it later. Why would ya want it anyway it's a load o' cheap junk!" Zonai announced. "Zonai, she comes from Planet Vegita, from this time!" Bandy said. "Sorry, Zonai talks a bit too much but she is nice." Bandy whispered to Lilaca and Shielaka. Episode 6: A new era for the FZ gang!  
  
"So now we've formed this little gang what do we call it" asked Lilaca "good question" said Shielaka "Well of course, it's the B gang, named after me" said Bandy "L gang sounds better" muttered Lilaca "B!" argued Bandy. " L!" yelled Lilaca " No those are bad ones, why don't we have a really good one like....." Paused Shielaka. Bandy and Lilaca had started a fight. "I know, S!!!!!!!!!!!" Shielaka announced "that is now the official name of our gang". Bandy's hand shot out of the clouds of dust she and Lilaca were creating and Sheilaka got dragged in!  
  
An hour later, Bandy had lost the fight and their team wasn't going to be called the B gang, but Lilaca and Shielaka had also lost it! Later while they were having Breakfast, Breeze jumped up in with an excellent idea. " I know! We won't have a name, which is named after someone totally, we'll have the FB gang (the B is named after me, not Bandy.) " No!!!!!!!" If were going to going to have B in the name it has to be named after me!!!" Bandy screamed. " Not you, cause your so annoying and you're only a dragon and your not important like me!!!!" She yelled. She picked the dragon up and dropped him off the high cliff knowing that young dragons can only glide but can't fly properly. "YEEHAA" yelled Breeze not realizing he was falling off a 50-mile high cliff. "Why you....." Breeze's wings started to move as he tried his best to parachute himself down. "And the plane soars down to the mainland's.oh no its gonna crash.roar goes the engine.all that extra fuel is wearing off.oh no I can't look!" Breeze pulled on his pilots helmet and prepared for crash landing......................... "Ow!" "Err what's happening?" asked Zonai "He thinks he's an aeroplane," replied Bandy. Breeze rolled on his back "Did somebody get the number of that plane" "It's nearly lunchtime" said Lilaca "Who here knows how to cook? I'm starving," asked Bandy "Of course I do" said a proud Shielaka. Zonai jumped up with joy, "Wow, could you teach me" "Sure!" Shielaka Answered. While Shielaka and Zonai were burning pancakes Lilaca decided to look in Bandy's closet actually her closet was more like a fashion shop. Bandy was off somewhere. Breeze had popped out of nowhere "Is there a doctor in the house?" he asked as a joke. A burst of laughter came from the gang. "Dinner's ready! Today's special is, burnt pancakes, soggy salad, mouldy potatoes, served with lemonade and wine in the same drink!" Shielaka called. "Oh. that sounds.. lovely. Lilaca struggled to get out, as she was a nice person. Bandy ran to be sick as a plate full of yuck was placed in front of her. "Are you ill, you're the one who needs a doctor. Why are you puking up? Do you not like my food?" Shielaka asked, as that lump leaped into her throat, the one that you get when your sad, and you want to cry but you just can't. "Yeah, your food's disgusting!!!!" shouted a revolted bandy. She couldn't help it and she wasn't really brought up to be a very thoughtful person. "Oh OK, I'll try better tomorrow." Suggested Shielaka. (She was hurt inside but she tried not to show it.) " I've just thought of the perfect name for our gang!" Breeze exclaimed. "What's it gonna be this time, BR gang? (Which is standing for the first letters of your name)." Bandy grumbled. " No! You'll really like this one!" Breeze Yelled. "Go on breeze, tell us!" Lilaca encouraged. " Well when Bandy, and you, were 3 years old we travelled back in time to the Z fighters time. Lilaca have you heard of the great legend Goku Lilaca?" Breeze asked. " Well I have heard of a person called Goku, our Prince is related to him. But he is no legend." " Well anyway, you remember don't you Bandy?" Breeze questioned. "Course!" Bandy Shouted. "Now get on with it!" "Well the gang he was in was called the Z fighters gang," Breeze went on. "So I thought we could be called the Future Z gang, but the FZ gang for short!" " Wow you thought of something cool for once!" Bandy yelled, trying to sound truthful. "We are now officially the FZ gang!!!!" Shouted Shielaka and Zonai together. Both of them didn't know what the Z gang or Goku was, like Lilaca, but they liked the sound of it. "Three cheers!" Lilaca yelled. " Hip hip, hurray! Hip hip, hurray! Hip hip, hurray!" They all yelled together. Episode 7: Zonai's secret.  
  
Lilaca discovered, over the next two days that she really liked Zonai and they became very good friends, Bandy didn't like it though, she wanted Lilaca to herself. Lilaca didn't like bandy as much for one reason, and one reason only, which was simply that bandy cared hardly anything, for anyone but herself. Later that day Lilaca suggested, "I think we should have a break tomorrow, and stop training for once. I've basically learnt to control my power now." But Lilaca didn't know how wrong she was. Zonai wasn't paying any attention to the conversation behind her; she was busy fiddling with something. "Zonai, are you listening over there?" Bandy Questioned. "Of course!" Zonai replied. Although she had absolutely no idea what they had been saying, and was somewhat hoping bandy, being her usual self wouldn't ask her. Luckily she didn't! Phew! Zonai thought. "She put away the thing and started to join in the conversation. I'll tell them tomorrow. She thought. * The next day, there weren't training they had taken Lilaca's advice and rested. "Lilaca can I say something?" Zonai asked "No I don't wanna train right now Zonai." Lilaca said. "No it's not that, I wanted to tell you an extremely special secret that I haven't told anyone in my life!" Zonai spoke, as she knew by now that Lilaca loved secrets. Lilaca suddenly sat bolt upright from her lying down position and encouraged Zonai to tell her more. "Come over here and I'll tell you." Zonai whispered. The two ran behind a nearby rock.. "Come on Zonai, just tell me!" Lilaca exclaimed. "Well you know Bandy thinks I'm from her time, well I'm not." Zonai started to explain. "Keep going, don't stop." Came Lilaca's excited voice. "I'm actually from 3000 years before in the Z Fighters time and I'm related to Goku!!" Announced Zonai proudly. "Wow! But you cannot keep it a secret from them much longer!" Lilaca assured her whilst pointing a finger towards Shielaka and Bandy. "I know, I'm not so sure how to tell Bandy because she thinks she's the most the most important and it's that, that keeps her going and that makes her win in things." Zonai Whispered. "Oh and keep quiet will you?" She added. "Zip." Lilaca said, as she pretended to zip her mouth up. "No you can say something, just whisper though, alright?" Zonai said very quietly like whispering. "Certainly!" Lilaca shouted out loud. "Oh no! Now you've done it!" Zonai shrieked in anger. "Hey! What's going on over there?" Shielaka asked. "Nothing, were just having a swim in the river!" Zonai shouted back. "Quick! Jump in the river!" Zonai whispered to Lilaca. Splash! The two of them jumped in together fully dressed. "I'm coming to see, cause I don't believe you!" Shielaka called after them. When she arrived there was the two of them acting natural, but there was one thing that wasn't usual and that's that both of them had their clothes on, not their swimming costumes, and Lilaca had her bunches in! "Alright I know you only just jumped in didn't you in a hurry to get away from me, see I know everything cause I'm the oldest here!" Shielaka said, her was head held high. " well I suppose I cannot keep my secret from you anymore, can I?" Zonai announced. "Bandy come over here! There's some important news I have to tell you!" She yelled to bandy. "Yeah, are you going to include me in your little girl talk now!" came the agitated voice of Bandy. "Oh don't be silly! This is important!" Lilaca screamed. Zonai told them everything but bandy, as Zonai had thought didn't take it very well and at dinnertime Bandy just couldn't hold it for much longer so she yelled in front of them all, "Zonai I can't believe you lied to me!" "I'm sorry!" Zonai soothed. It took a long argue, and shout, but in the end, Bandy calmed down. Episode 8: New life!  
  
It had been two days since the secret scenario and Bandy was back to normal friends with Zonai. At midday they decided to have a picnic in the lovely summer's sun, then resume their training.  
  
Lilaca was feasting on some cold roast chicken, when she saw a green funny alien looking thing coming toward her. She screamed her loudest, as she was a chicken herself! "What's 'a ma err?" Shielaka asked with her mouth full of a salad sandwich. Lilaca was shivering as she pointed to the funny green alien. Bandy laughed, it was a namek! "You are a twit! It's a Namekian from planet Namek!" she squeaked in her laughter. Then something came into her mind. She could remember that very day, when the dragonballs disappeared and there was no guardian to protect the world, and that was when an idea struck her like a lightening bolt! "Guys!" she started to explain. "I need your attention, now! Have any of you heard of the dragonballs?" she finished. "Uh, no." came the answer from Shielaka and Lilaca "But Zonai answered, "Of course! The z gang knew all about them!" She burst out. "In that case, you can help me explain." Bandy told her seriously. She turned to Lilaca and Shielaka and told them a brief explanation. When she had finished she noticed that the Namekian had gone! "Oh no!" She cried. But to her great relief she saw him hovering at a nearby tree. She bravely stumbled over slowly and, in the best voice she could find but it was very faint said. "Hello, are you able to create dragonballs, and summon the dragon? And become the guardian of Earth?" "Yes," came the frightening deep voice of the Namek, "I should be able to make them and become the guardian in just 37 days." He added. "Wow!" Bandy shrieked. "Can you do it? For me?" begged an innocent Bandy. The namek couldn't resist those sad soulful eyes. "If I must, is there a particular reason?" He asked. "Well yes, I want to wish for a play station 26!" said the spoilt brat Bandy. "You are funny!" laughed the namek, thinking it was a joke. "No, I'm serious!" bandy said feeling puzzled. "Surely not?" He asked a lot more seriously this time. "No, of course not!" Lilaca butted in, she knew what one was as Shielaka had told her about play station 19s because she was only from about 532 years in the past from bandy's time. "She was just joking, weren't you?" Lilaca questioned bandy. "No!" Bandy screamed. "See she said yes!" Zonai helped. "Yep!" Shielaka added. "What we really want them for is for becoming the strongest fighters in the world, and whenever where in trouble and the world's being threatened there there for us." She explained. "I see," The namek said. "Should I start now?" He asked. "Yes!" Zonai screamed.  
  
Episode 9: A scare for the FZ Gang!  
  
It had been 7 days since the Namek had said he would be their new guardian since Denday had died. And Bandy had made a calendar of 37 days and written on the last one, "play station 26 day!" and was now, ticking of box number 7. "There we go! Only 30 more days to left, until I get a play station 26!" She announced. Would you shut up! Lilaca thought to herself. You're so spoilt! Why won't you think of the real needs! Then something else took over her mind, all heads turned in the same direction, each sensing a very, very, huge power. "Can you sense that?" Squeaked Lilaca, as she was a chicken. Of course, Shielaka sensed it much better as she was older and had more experience so in a shaken voice she answered, "You bet! It's huge!" "I know! Talk about it!" Zonai joined in. "I'm not afraid of that stupid power level!" Bandy boasted. "I'm way beyond it!" You wish! Zonai, Lilaca and Shielaka all thought at the same time. Now it seemed to be getting closer and closer! You could almost hear Shielaka shivering 2 meters away! "Don't worry," Lilaca soothed, hearing it. "Somehow, working together, we'll beat it!" "Thank you. You're much kinder than missy over there with the red hair. Shielaka insulted. "That's not very nice, she try's her best. She doesn't mean to be nasty, it's just natural." Lilaca whispered. Then Zonai screamed, "I can see a figure, in the distance, I think it's the keeper of all this energy! Let's move!" "Where's the time machine? Oh well I can get it back anyway, with this." Bandy said as she dragged a controller out of her pocket, The things she keeps in there! Lilaca pondered. The controller Bandy had dragged out of her pocket was red and shiny; bandy was now fiddling with it and suddenly, to Lilaca's surprise, the T.M, (time machine,) appeared in front of them. "Jump in, everyone!" Bandy called. Lilaca just stood there and gasped. "Come on, get in!" bandy shouted. "Oh sorry." Lilaca apologised, she looked behind her at the figure, now extremely close, and ran in to the T.M. "Where are we gonna go?" Questioned Zonai. "No idea." Came the reply from bandy. "Can we go to my planet again?" Lilaca begged. "No!" Bandy yelled. It's a boring planet!" "Come on, let's just go! Anything to get away from that huge power!" cried Shielaka. "Alright!" Bandy Screamed. "Off we go." * It had been a day since the travel from Earth to the planet Vegita and they were certain they were now clear from the dreadful power, but they didn't know how wrong they were! All the time they were being watched.  
  
Episode 10: Out of hiding.  
  
  
  
"Lilaca, can I train with you?" Zonai begged as she put on those sweet innocent eyes. Lilaca couldn't resist it. "Yeah, in a minute." Lilaca groaned, as Zonai was always asking this. "Wicked!" Cheered Zonai. "Can I join in?" came another voice from behind. It was Bandy. Zonai had half a mind to say no, but of course, Lilaca didn't. "Ok." Lilaca said enthusiastically, before Zonai got the chance to say no. "Cool!" Bandy screamed with excitement. "Let's get going then." Said an unenthusiastic Zonai. They found a suitable patch and trained while Shielaka cooked dinner.  
  
Meanwhile, a dreadful plan was being plotted by evil. By the time Bandy, Lilaca, Shielaka and Zonai had had dinner and stopped training for the day, the plan was complete. *  
  
Bandy couldn't sleep; it felt like she had been trying to get to sleep for at least 1 hour. She looked at her watch, it said 12:00 pm. She rolled over, shut her eyes and tried to sleep again, but a few minutes a later she was disturbed by a rustle coming from outside her tent (She got the tents and camp beds from this other gadget she's got.) She thought it must have been a bird or her imagination so she just shut her eyes and drifted off.  
  
A few hours later she woke up again, hearing the same noise and this time she grabbed torch and crept out of the tent to investigate. She looked around the place but saw nothing, so she crept back into the tent and slept.  
  
When she woke the next time, it was morning. She looked around her, and realised that everyone else was awake and that she must have overslept because of her bad sleeping. She climbed over everyone's camp bed and out of the tent. When she got out she saw that only Zonai and Shielaka were there and was just about to ask where Lilaca was, when Zonai said, "Not a getting up girl is she?" "Who?" Bandy asked, in even more puzzlement. "Who do you think? Lilaca you dummy!" Zonai laughed. "What do you mean by that?" Asked a confused Bandy." "What do you mean, what do I mean?" Zonai questioned, now also completely confused. "Well, Lilaca's not in the tent." Bandy announced. The whole three of them gasped. Then they were gasping for a different reason, it was the power level they had sensed on planet earth before! "Impossible!" Zonai cried. Bandy heard another rustle in the tree behind them. And to their surprise a human jumped out of the bush behind her, they gasped yet again, how could a human own so much power, or was it human? If it wasn't what could it be?  
  
Episode 11:An android appears!  
  
For a second the creature just stood there, then grinned. They always seem to know what they're doing, don't they? Well I'll show them who know what there doing. Bandy thought and grinned at the same time What on Earth is she grinning about; she should know my power to her own. The creature thought to itself. I'm sure it's human, I'm sure. It looks just like one but it's just got a strange little bit in it. Lilaca thought to herself. Suddenly all heads turned in one direction as the human-like creature spoke, "If you are wondering what I am, I'm not a human. I am an android, made by Dr Tijito," Came it's cold icy voice. Hey, I know that guy! He's a genius; I read it in my magazine that told me the instructions for making a time machine! Bandy thought. The Android carried on, " Also I'm on a mission, to control the world! And I, Android 1335 will succeed!" A thought struck Bandy again; it said in that Magazine, She thought, that Android 1335 was the weakest! I must tell Lilaca and the others. We're going to win this battle! I know there's one coming up. Suddenly before she could do anything, Android 1335 was charging at her with an enormous amount of power! She screamed as she was smacked in the face with a strong kick! And again, this time with a powerful punch! Bandy fell to the ground, helpless and completely scared. "Special beam canon!!" Roared android 1335. It hit Bandy head on in her state of helplessness. She cried of pain, her heart pounding, as the android powered up for a Kamehameha attack! It came heading towards her, and to her horror she was unable to move from the beam cannon, she couldn't escape! Oh no! This is it! I thought I'd win this match no prob! But I was wrong. She thought to herself. But to her surprise the attack hit Shielaka! But Shielaka headed it off with her hand. "Yeah see!" Bandy tried her best to shout to the android. "Were much more powerful than you! We're going to win this match together! Right everyone!" "Right!" Came the sound of Shielaka, Lilaca's and Zonai's voice. The android grinned a sly grin. "What could possibly be funny?" Bandy asked a laughing Android. "You don't really think that was my true power do you?" Grinned 1335. Episode 12: A strong stranger!  
  
Bandy had the chance to get up now; she powered up and charged at 1335. She smacked him hard in the face with a powerful punch but absolutely nothing happened. 1335 just stood there! It was just then that Bandy recognised a sound. Where do I know that sound? She thought to herself, as 1335 powered up for another Kamehameha, but Bandy hadn't noticed! She was slowly grabbing the Trimu to ask it what power level 1335 had as she thought he was stronger than expected by herself, when the attack came pounding toward her and hit her. She fell to the ground, still holding the Trimu. She had her hand on the exact button on it she was looking for, the curing one. In 2 seconds flat she was back to normal, turning round this time to see what was causing the noise feeling curious, only to realise that it was a time machine! 1335 however hadn't seemed to have noticed, either that or he was completely ignoring it. He was too busy with trying to destroy Bandy. Before bandy could do anything, another attack was hurdling towards her. It just missed by about 1 centimetre. Now she was so worked up, she was forced to use Bubble beam, her special attack. "Bubble beam!!!" She yelled. A bubble appeared circling 1335. Yes! That bubble's gonna explode in a minute and he'll be finished off forever!! Bandy thought in excitement, realising she would be a heroine. 1335 franticly tried to struggle and get out of the bubble surrounding him but nothing would work, the bubble seemed to have special strength to hold the enemy on the inner side! Bandy had got him for good! Then the door opened of the time machine, and out stepped a girl who looked a tad like Lilaca. She shook her head at the sight of android 1335 in a bubble, thinking it wouldn't be successful. What is she shaking her head for? Bandy thought. Of course it has to work! It will work! I've got him! I think.  
  
Episode 13: Future friend.  
  
It was just then that a bang came from behind. The bubble had exploded! "I knew it!" bandy cheered and boasted. "I knew I would beat him! He was so easy!" It was just then that in the place of the explosion a figure stood. A figure with bands around every inch of his too baggy trousers, a figure wearing a T-shirt with a lightening bolt on it, just like Lilaca's! It was Android 1335!!!!! "What! That's impossible!" bandy screamed with rage. Then all of a sudden the girl who had come out of the time machine charged at 1335, and gave him a reasonable kick in the stomach. The android cried with pain. Then the new girl spoke, " Mu- I mean Lilaca, use your special attack while he can't move!" Lilaca stared in amazement at this stranger knowing her name. "How did you-" She began but was interrupted by the girl's voice. "Go now, start powering up!!!" Lilaca gathered all the energy she could and powered up. A minute later, she had stopped and a tornado type silver thing had performed around 1335. It then, all of a sudden, turned into still ice and 1335 was frozen inside it, not looking too happy. Then it exploded!!!!!!!! A cry came from 1335 as he was destroyed. So they all thought even the stranger thought so, but, there was one person who didn't agree, can you guess who? That's right, Bandy, she was thinking, She can't of succeeded. Not if I didn't, I 'm way stronger that her! But the stranger was thinking proudly, Mum, you've done it again. I knew you would. There was a thick fog of smoke for a minute or 2, but then, out of the blue, came the figure of the unbeatable android. Everyone gasped except for Bandy. The android laughed a strange and scary laugh. "You cannot defeat me, I knew you couldn't! I came here to make sure that you couldn't stop me from controlling the world, and you can't!" He said, laughing once more. "Not so fast," Came a brave voice, the voice of the stranger. "Come and get me!" She roared. She was powering up for a weird reason, she hadn't even warmed up yet! Then she shouted out, "Silver spin!!" Lilaca got a snap in her mind, she was - she had the same special attack as her own!! Lilaca was sensing strangeness in her power, as if she were related or something, Who is she? She thought. Now the new girl had created the hurricane spin and was nearly ready to push some more into it to make it ice. She'll win!!! She has to!! Her power's amazing!! Lilaca was thinking, while Bandy was thinking, She doesn't stand a chance!!!  
  
Episode 14: The strangers strength!  
  
Now the ice block containing 1335 was ready to explode. The girl shoved some extra power in to make it do so. There came a big bang and smoke clouded everywhere. Everyone took cover and battled against the explosion. Then all the smoke and dust cleared and there standing, in the same place as last time, was 1335!!! "Impossible!" Screamed the girl. "Fine! I'll power up to top notch!" She roared as she powered up. Lilaca sensed her power level growing and growing by the second. When will she stop! She's way ahead of that ugly monster! Lilaca thought to herself. Then she got the urge to ask the Trimu who she was, Why didn't I think of that before? She asked herself. She walked up to Bandy, and reached into her back pocket and secretly pulled out the Trimu. (She knew it was there from looking where bandy put it away one time.) This shouldn't be too hard, to figure out how to work it. She thought to herself. Oh but how wrong she was! She pressed loads of buttons and virtually tried everything before she gave up. She never even dreamed of talking into it like she should. Then she quietly whispered to herself, "Who is that girl, I want to know!" Then, all of a sudden, like magic, loads of data came up on the screen of the golden object. It was about the stranger! It said, This girl is from the future, millions of years in the future. It kept building up all the time. Her name is Calisota. She is a saiyan. Her power level is 2000. She is 9 years old. She is the daughter of- It suddenly blacked out on her! Right in the middle of a sentence too! Lilaca slipped it back into Bandy's pocket as if she hadn't done anything. And noticed Bandy's clenched fist's and cross face. "What's up with you?" Lilaca asked. Bandy's eyes were following every move of 1335 and Calisota. "She's winning! How could she? She's not even stronger than me!" Lilaca hated it when Bandy went on like this, but by now she was used to it. "You're going to have to, for once, accept that she is!!!!" Lilaca yelled at her. "She's way ahead of you!" "How dare you say that!!!!!!" Bandy roared. "It's the truth and you know it!" Lilaca told Bandy. Bandy said nothing. She remained silent knowing Lilaca was right. "Don't feel bad. She's 9 years old, that's much older that us. Besides, she's also from the future, where they have more technology." Lilaca soothed. "I guess you're right." Bandy sighed. "Wait a minute. how did you know that?" "That's easy, I used the Tr-" Lilaca stopped in mid sentence, realising what she was saying. "Finish off that sentence, Lilaca." Bandy ordered. "Uh, I meant. well I guessed, that's all!" Lilaca replied. "Did you use the Trimu? 'Cause if you did, I don't mind." Bandy kindly said. Lilaca gasped at how kind Bandy was being. "Yes. But there is one other thing, I used it and I think I broke it." Lilaca confessed, trembling to death, but knowing, she must tell the truth. "WHAT!! Sorry, what happened?" Bandy apologised. "Well," Lilaca explained. "I was collecting data on the girl, who I found out, is called Calisota when it suddenly blacked out!" "Don't worry it does that all the time. That's why it's cheap tat." Bandy said. "It was just saying whose daughter she was when it all disappeared. It's frustrating." Lilaca told Bandy. "Let's forget it, and concentrate on the fight, right?" Bandy asked. "Yeah." Lilaca answered. The two turned around to see Calisota and 1335, fighting, and Zonai and shielaka watching their every move.  
  
I must focus, release the power inside, release the power inside. Calisota thought. "She's getting stronger by the minute!!!!" Lilaca screamed. "I know! It's unreal!" Bandy gasped. Then, out of the blue, Calisota increased her power level gallons! Why is she doing this for us? 1335 must have done something to her too. Zonai thought, Zonai is always brainy, and soon figures out things that are complicated. Zonai stared at Calisota, until, her hair-changed colour! It was gold! "She's transformed into a super saiyan!" Yelled bandy. And she was right! "Now you're going to pay, and I'll never forget what you did to my mother." Calisota said. "Bring it on Calisota." 1335 said. "So that's her name," Zonai said. "It's a nice name." Calisota charged at 1335 and then put on extra speed, and came behind him. He looked around for her, and then, a pain came into his back, as Calisota kicked him hard. He cried with pain. Then Calisota came round to the front, and punched him in the stomach. Once again he was crying with pain. "Want some more?" Calisota asked. 1335 remained still as if he was unconscious or something, on the floor, and then, all of a sudden, he jumped up, and gave Calisota a message from his fist. Calisota stumbled over, and landed on the floor. The audience gasped. But Calisota was not going to give up, so she got up, and powered up. She gathered loads of strength realising there was only one way to stop him. "Arrrrghhhhh!" She yelled, performing a huge ball of energy high in the sky. a spirit bomb!!!! Lilaca and Shielaka had both noticed it, each were thinking, No! That's the wrong thing to do! If he survives that'll waste all your energy! You'll be a goner! Calisota yelled and then the spirit bomb fell from the sky, and 1335 hadn't even noticed! Ithad nearly reached him, when he realised it was there, but he had no time to escape! It crashed into him and there was a big explosion. Smoke clouded the sky for a while and when it cleared, 1335 was gone! Or was he?  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode 15: Cool Calisota!  
  
"You did it! You defeated that weakling!" Shielaka congratulated. "You are wrong." Calisota sorrowfully said. "Huh?" Shielaka said looking mystified. "I can still sense his energy, although I cannot see him. He's hiding somewhere though." Calisota explained. "She's right! I can sense it too! I just realised! How foolish of me!" Shielaka exclaimed. It was then, that 1335 uncovered, and there he was lying on the floor. unconscious! "Get him. now! Then he'll have no escape!" Lilaca screamed. "No!" Yelled Zonai, "He's just fooling you, again! He's not really unconscious. "Blast you!" Came a voice. "1335! You're right! He isn't!" Bandy yelled. Calisota was off her feet like a rocket, 1335 was too slow! She bashed him with a good, hard, punch. 1335 wailed. Then Calisota's power level rose. loads! It was now. 14000! She powered up for a spirit bomb, yet again, but this time it was no game! She raised her arms and hands, to the air, and slowly the huge ball of power and energy collected and gathered more, to complete itself. 1335 hadn't noticed, and was wondering what she was doing, since last time she did a quick and easy one, "What are you doing?" Then he noticed it! The gigantic ball high above his head, but gradually getting bigger, and he knew what to do too. He charged at Calisota ready for a punch, but Calisota was too quick, she jumped out of the way and cast the spirit bomb down to Earth! "She's done it this time! Take cover!" Yelled Zonai. It, again hit 1335, and the same as last time repeated, except this time, there was a much bigger explosion.  
  
When the smoke cleared, 1335 was no longer there, standing or lying.Calisota had definitely done it this time! She looked around, just to make sure, she couldn't sense him but there might be a chance he could have got a lot weaker, or he could have been clever enough to lower his power level, so that she couldn't sense it. Sooner or later, she knew it was over. She stumbled over to the others, weak from her last attack. Realising there was a lot of explaining to do. "Who are you? - What are you doing here? - Where are you from- what period? Loads of years in the future? - How did you get that strong? - What did 1335 do to you to get you that strong? - Was the racket Lilaca, Zonai, Bandy, (Who had asked the strength question,) and Shielaka had made. "SUT UP!!" Calisota roared. "One at a time. I shall tell you a story about me, . My name is Calisota, I come from at least about 20 years in the future, and my father died so all I had was my mother until." "Until what, tell us!" Encouraged Lilaca. "Until 1335 destroyed her, so now I'm an orphan and I'm determined to make sure she doesn't do the same in this time. I'm actually 9 years old which is why-" But Calisota was interrupted by Lilaca saying, "Who's your mother?" "Will you shut your big, fat gob! What were you saying about Calisota?" bandy said. "Hey! Don't talk to my mother like that!" Calisota said. Then, she realised what she had said! She covered her mouth in disgrace. Lilaca gasped. "I'm. your mother?" She asked whilst taking a huge gulp. "I guess I let the secret out too soon. Yes." Calisota sighed. "Then. who's your daddy?" Lilaca asked. "If I tell you, I'll probably never exist!" Calisota admitted. "I understand." Lilaca said.  
  
FUTURE FANTASY SAGA!!!! Episode 1: The boy called Binimo!  
  
It had been 2 years since Calisota had left and gone back to her time and Bandy, Lilaca and Zonai were all 7! Shielaka however, was 21, and still thought she should be in charge. She always cooked breakfast and now was a lot better! One day they were just relaxing, when all of a sudden, something emerged from the undergrowth near by. It was a boy! He looked about the same age as Lilaca, Zonai and Bandy. a little older maybe. He was wearing the strangest clothes Lilaca had ever seen in her life! He had a scarf on, and baggy T-shirt thing that was attached on to his trousers. A tight, blue band was tied around his waist, and the knot stuck out at the side. His hair was even spikier than Zonai's, and he seemed to be pretty strong. 56000!!! That was his power level! "Oh hi, Binimo!" Bandy called out. "Hi Bandy!" Binimo called back. "Who are you, weird guy?" Asked Shielaka. "Yeah. Bandy, the people you know." Lilaca said to Bandy. "What did you say?" Bandy said in an evil voice, knowing perfectly well what Lilaca had said. "Uh- nothing." Lilaca replied. "What did you say?" Bandy said in an even more evil voice. "I said that you know pretty weird people. OK!" Lilaca gave in. "That's better. Now, in the future don't lie to me." Bandy said. Lilaca had started doing an impression of Bandy with her hand, as if signalling she was being a busybody. Bandy noticed and punched poor Lilaca in her rage.  
  
The boy was now walking up to Lilaca and slowly holding out a hand. Lilaca shuffled away, not wanting to touch him. "Oh, fine, you can have it your way," Binimo sighed. "Is she always like that?" He whispered to Bandy. "Uh. no not really." "Oh." "Shall I set it up here?" Binimo asked bandy in a whisper "Yeah, it seems a good place, don't you think." Bandy replied, also in a whisper.  
  
  
  
Episode 2: What is that stuff?  
  
"Ok I'll get it all out now." "Bini, (Binimo,)" Bandy questioned. "Yeah?" "Uh. how much is this gonna cost?" "Oh about. £3000.00." "Sorry I didn't catch that, I thought you said £3000.00!" laughed Bandy. "Well, I'm sorry to say this but you heard right," came Binimo's gloomy voice. "What! It costs that much for a piece of equipment like this! At home it only costs £234" Bandy roared. "Remember I got it from this time. It costs loads here. If you had actually let me use your TM (Time machine,) which you didn't I could have gone back to our time where it is cheap in the amount of £234." Binimo explained. "Oh... I see it's all my fault is it?" bandy asked in rage, her head swimming with questions as to why Binimo was being so clever. this couldn't be him- it just couldn't! But Bandy didn't know just what was wrong with Binimo, and whether it would turn to be fatal was also another question.  
  
A few hours later there was machinery set up everywhere around where the FZ fighters set up camp. All of them except of course bandy and Binimo were staring, wide eyed and curious. "What are you doing for the last time asking?" Lilaca questioned bandy and that weird stranger that Bandy called Binimo. "I'll tell you when we're done!" Bandy replied. "Who is that strange boy anyway? You still haven't told us!" Shielaka asked. "Yeah! Tell us!" Ordered Zonai. Now Bandy was going red in the face, furious, and more angered than ever. "SHUT UP!!!!" She roared. Zonai, Lilaca, Shielaka and even Binimo jumped back with fright. "Sorry! What did I do?" Lilaca asked. "Ahem! And me! What did I do?" Zonai added. "And don't forget me!" Shielaka finished off. "You were just bugging me that's all." Bandy said, as if it was no big deal to just shout shut up for no particular reason. "Oh so that's all is it? Well that's ok!" Zonai shouted irritably. "Yeah, that is all and that is ok!" Bandy said. Binimo was now tapping Bandy's shoulder, saying, "It's done. its done." "Ok. just a sec-"Bandy answered. Then she turned around to look, and found that her eyes were twinkling in the sunlight from happiness. "It's amazing! You're so clever, how can I ever thank you?" "Don't mention it." Binimo said. "Blimey, she's got a crush on him hasn't she?" Shielaka whispered to Zonai. Zonai laughed, and in her laughter replied, "You can say that again!" Then Bandy and Bini so bandy called him, moved out of the way and the machinery was uncovered to the faces of Lilaca, Shielaka and Zonai. "For the 200 millionth time, what is that thing?" Zonai and Lilaca asked at exactly the same time. They laughed and stared at each other for a while and it was silent, but then Bandy disturbed the silence by saying, "I introduce you to our way of becoming what we need to become, I present you with the hyperbolic time chamber 983558! Episode 3: Training together.  
  
You can put it in one of these capsules," Bandy held up a little capsule, picked out of her inside pocket. "Wow!" Shielaka said. "What's a hyperbolic time chamber?" Lilaca asked. "Especially a hyperbolic time chamber version 4000!" "Uh. it's a sort of. well you go in, and a year in there is about 3 minutes out here. It supplies food and stuff like that too. I can't imagine how the people could survive in the first one that was made, it lasted a day out here! People must have been queuing for hours!" Bandy explained speaking quite fast, like a know-it-all. "Oh. I see." Lied Lilaca. "Come on lets train and." Bandy started, but was interrupted by Zonai. "I'm not going in. I heard that." "Yes you are!" Bandy shouted whilst dragging Zonai in. Lilaca was so excited to get in, she was there already by the time Bandy managed to shove Zonai in. Shielaka was following behind. "Ok! Lets get started!" Bandy announced. "How do ya do that?" Lilaca asked. "Well duuuu, you train!" Bandy answered. "Oh. right!" Lilaca said. "But it's too hard in here, the gravity's all strange." "Well that's how you become strong, stupid," Bandy told Lilaca. "Oh.right. Lets get started then, yeah?" Lilaca said. "Sure! Take this!" Zonai yelled, whilst firing a powerful Ki blast. "Hey, that's cheating! How about a nice yummy Kamehameha for desert!" Lilaca shouted. Zonai just avoided it, but was then hit by another of Lilaca's attacks, this time a Ki blast. She screamed and fell towards the ground. Lilaca hurried after her, ready to punch her before she hit the ground, but before she could do anything Bandy had already got up and flown away towards the ceiling. Lilaca looked up, but couldn't see her. The next minute Zonai, who had obviously flown up, then behind Lilaca without Lilaca knowing, was punching her. She screamed in agony, and struggled to get away, and to her surprise succeeded. She fired up a new thing this time. the silver spin! "Silver spin!" She shouted, as a silver hurricane performed around Zonai. It then turned to ice, Zonai inside it was looking horrified, as this attack would surely kill her, wasn't Lilaca supposed to be her friend? BANG! The ice containing Zonai had exploded. Bandy and Shielaka stared as Zonai was blown into smithereens! Lilaca on the other hand, didn't look in the slightest bit worried. "What are you doing? Zonai's gonna-" Bandy began, but stopped in mid- sentence, as the smoke cleared only to leave a bundle of clothes lying on the floor, but they seemed to be holding something inside of them. Bandy hurried over to inspect them and jumped up with joy, tears in her eyes, at the site beneath the material. "Zonai! Are you OK? As for you!" She turned to Lilaca. "What on earth did you do that for, ha? You almost killed her! You-" But Bandy was interrupted, by a squeaky voice coming from Zonai, "It's OK. Lilaca gave it tiny strength, so it didn't hurt me, I'm just in shock, that's why I'm not sounding too good." She explained. "I see. Well I hope you won't d-" Bandy stopped dead in mid sentence yet again. The site she saw made her freeze with jealousy. "How - no way - impossible! How on Earth?" Episode 4: A super saiyan?  
  
For a second everyone stared at Lilaca, and then Shielaka broke the silence. "How can you be? Why aren't you surprised? Have you been able to transform for longer without telling us?" "Well.I transformed a year ago, when you were all training together, I insisted to train on my own. I never knew why, but I wanted to be alone. I trained almost all day, on.and on.and on. until I reached a certain point, when my power rose on the spot! I could feel it surrounding me, flooding me, and then I knew, that I had transformed," Lilaca explained. "Well that's all very nice, but why didn't you tell us?" Bandy asked. "Simply because, you would all get jealous, and want to know how I did it, and bombard me with questions like you are now. The actual truth is, that I don't know how I did it! It's a bit silly really, 'cause normally it's when someone is desperate, desperate to save someone, or desperate to overcome someone. Either way, I did not fit in." Lilaca replied. "I want to know, why you did it now, in front of all of us," Zonai said, "tell me because I want to know and I want to know now!" "Well, I knew I couldn't keep it from you much longer. Battles would come, and training forces me to use my full strength. Now you know, and I expect you not to be angry." Lilaca answered for the third time. "Well, all I can say is that your gonna teach me to be one aren't you?" Was Bandy's immediate reaction to all this. "No, she's training with me first!" Shielaka argued. "Hey, you're human so you can't even become one!" Bandy shouted back to her. "Yeah well.she can make me really strong!" Shielaka screamed. "No.she wants to train me first, don't you?" Zonai asked Lilaca. "Err.I don't really want to train any of you," Was Lilaca's pathetic answer. "WHAT!" Bandy roared. "How rude and selfish is that" "Speaking of which." Lilaca muttered to Zonai. "I know, she's a bit like that.live with it," Zonai whispered back.  
  
Bandy didn't give in for almost an hour, until she settled down and understood. Quite frankly Lilaca thought this rather rude, but she didn't share her thoughts with anyone else. It wasn't long before it was sunset. Shielaka, now a more experienced cook, made them a much nicer meal, than when they had all been two years younger, and left them full to the top, and pretty sleepy. Lilaca had only had one thing on her mind for a long time. Were the Dragonballs ready, or was that Namek faking it when he said he would create them? Episode 5: Dragonballs at last!  
  
Lilaca couldn't wait any longer. It had been over two years since the Namek had said; he would make the dragonballs, yet he had said it would take 37 days. Lilaca asked Zonai one day, with mystery, and Zonai's answer wasn't what Lilaca had expected, "Well of course, that was Android 1335! He must have had the ability to change into different things. Hadn't you realised that?" "Uh.no, not really," Lilaca admitted. Just then, a strange and sudden power glimpsed, inside them, then left and everything was back to normal again, came and silenced them all. They stayed silent for a minute or two, thinking in puzzlement, until Bandy broke the silence, "Is it me or is that.the Dragonballs being made?" She asked the others. "Well.I'd say so," Zonai answered timidly, "Hold on, they were supposed to be made in 37 days since we asked him, weren't they? After 1335's appearance I thought it was him using Tranzo-fima, didn't you?" "I must say I did, No way, it can't be the Dragonballs, it ca-" Bandy started but stopped in Mid sentence at what Zonai had said, "How do you know about that attack, it's from the future, only recently discovered, how on." "Well.when I came to this time I found out a lot, I found out new attacks such as that. I travelled home, to tell them, then the second time I came here I wanted to stay, and I've been here ever since I was 3, with my Mum," Zonai explained, "Mum had come with me the first time, and we went back to tell the others we were going to stay here. And err we have ever since.like I said!" "Oh.did you learn about all the stuff then? All of it? Or... not everything..." Bandy asked hoping for the answer of "not everything". "Well. Mother and I learned it all pretty soon.not instantly though." "Oh, right." Bandy said, and then she shuddered, "Did you feel that, again?" She asked. "Yeah I did-" Zonai answered but stopped as Lilaca was tugging on her arm tightly, "What is it Lilaca?" She asked angrily. "Look.over. there," Lilaca replied, pointing towards an orange blob on the ground. The others gasped, for this was what they least expected...there laden on the floor was their first dragon ball!! "I.don't - believe it!" Bandy cried out. "Guys, what is that thing? Does it have powers or anything?" Lilaca asked in confusion. "What! You don't know what that thing is?" Zonai burst out, "What's wrong with you, do you come from 3000 years in the past or something?" "Well. actually almost, yeah," Lilaca answered. "Oh yeah.I forgot about that!" Zonai admitted. "Oh stop talking, and lets see the Dragonball!" Shielaka shouted. "Lilaca still doesn't know what the Dragonballs are!" Bandy screamed. They told Lilaca then hurried over to the Dragonball, only to find six more, scattered around near by. They screamed and gasped and stared, but then Zonai broke the silence, "Well, are we going to just stand and look at them all day.or.make a wish?" She said quivering slightly. "Yeah! What are we waiting for?" Shielaka shouted. "I dunno! Lets grant our wish!" Bandy yelled, "Wait a minute, what are we gonna wish for?" "Um." "Err." "We could um." "I know!" Lilaca cried out, "We could wish to all become Super Saiyans!" "Yeah! What a great idea!" Bandy agreed. Breeze suddenly trotted over to Bandy, "It's not possible. The Dragon can't grant that wish. I'm a Dragon and I know how all our kind work." He said. "Oh, you've come back have you? Well I don't believe you!" Bandy argued. "Fine! If you wish to not believe me then, fine! But trust me the Dragon will say, "This wish cannot be granted"!" Breeze screamed at Bandy. "Ok! Stop screaming at me!" Bandy yelled. Then she turned to the rest of the FZ Gang and sad, calmly, "What are we gonna wish for then?" "Dunno." "Difficult, I could only think of that." "Um." "Err." Suddenly Shielaka shouted out, "Well if we can't think of a good wish, then lets think of a bad one! Wouldn't it be cool if we were all filthy rich?" The others fell silent. "Well.what do ya think?" Shielaka asked them. "Uh.alright." Bandy said uneasily. Then a thought struck her, "Yeah, that's fine, then I can buy my new play station 26!" "Come on guys, what do ya say, shall we?" "Alright, " Lilaca groaned as if it was a waste of wish. "I suppose." "Wait! I just thought of something. Why are the Dragonballs in the same place? Usually when the Dragonballs get summoned, they get scattered everywhere." Said Bandy, who was an expert on Dragonballs as she found them every time they were summoned. "You're right.who cares though! WE got tem that's all that matters!" Shielaka said quickly eager to make the wishes. "No we need to think this through..the only answer to this is that someone has found the dragonballs before us, which means." Bandy thought aloud. "That this is a trap!" Lilaca shouted out! This is a trap and we nearly fell for it! Well come out, show yourself as the criminal!"  
  
There was quite a long silence, and no one spoke or heard anything, but Lilaca and Bandy felt some kind of unease in the air. Shielaka was getting impatient though, and as time dragged on she knew she was going to have to do something about the long hesitance. "Come on, there's nothing out there! We need to keep going! Let's make our wish!" "We can't! For a twenty one year old who is over fifteen years older than us you are not very smart!" Lilaca insulted, "The enemy wants us to go out there, we must stay here for a while, not move and hope we go unnoticed, when I say we can move again, for now just be patient." *** It was turning evening and the sun was on its last stretch of the day, its orange surface only visible by the light shining across the landscape. 


End file.
